1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sports equipment storage and specifically for baseball equipment holders that can be easily transported to the game field and used to organize and store the equipment associated with the sport.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of prior art devices have been developed for the storage of baseball equipment which is an important issue in organized play such as Little League, high school and college teams. Each baseball team must have an assortment of related equipment including bats, batting helmets, gloves and baseballs. Proper storage of such equipment during game play is important for both ease of use and safety reasons. Bats in particular are a safety concern since a number of bats lying around on the ground can easily be tripped over or walked on.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,563 a baseball storage rack is disclosed having a plurality of bat retaining members extending from a ball storage box with a plurality of upstanding hooks for gloves and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,126 is directed to a foldable bat storage rack which has a pair of shelf-like bat supports pivoted together and hung from a fence by multiple wire hangers. Each of the bat supports are rectangular elements having a plurality of longitudinally spaced notches therein to accept baseball bats by their handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,495 claims a portable sports equipment organizer having a pair of rectangular support panels hinged together with a number of bat clips mounted on their outer surfaces.
The present invention relates to a portable baseball equipment rack having fixed brackets for the storage of bats and balls with a pair of extensible bars which can be deployed on which a plurality of hooks extend for storage of batting hats and equipment. Additional hat and equipment holders are available by a pair of pivotally secured arms extending from the respective ends of the rack and swing down to a vertical position for use with multiple hooks on each arm.